Rare pet
:This article lists and describes rare hunter pets. If you were looking for rare small pets (also known as vanity and non-combat pets), see rare small pet. This article defines a '''rare pet' as possessing one or more of the following: *A rare or unique skin (appearance). In this case, rare or unique means the skin is only possessed by one or a very few difficult to find or acquire mobs. *A special ability unique to a pet of its level (example: Kresh is the lowest level turtle who possesses the Shell Shield ability) Since pet stats have been normalized, every pet of a particular type (i.e. cat, boar, bear, etc.) will have exactly the same movement speed, health, and attack speed. There are a few caster stats pets out there which have low strength and high intelligence (making them arguably less effective, especially at higher levels), but primarily pets of one type are all the same as far as stats go. Pets do often possess different special abilities (such as Charge or Bite). For more pet details and information on taming pets, see Pet (Hunter). Though some of these pets are difficult to acquire, some hunters consider having a unique or especially good looking pet to be a big part of their enjoyment of the class, and go out of their way to get the perfect one. Bats The only rare bat pets are the two white bats, both rare spawns, in Tirisfal Glades and Razorfen Kraul. Bears For the most part, bears have generic skins. However the diseased bears of the Western Plaguelands have a unique, decayed look to them. Boars There are several unique boar skins, particularly those from Razorfen Kraul. Carrion Birds The only rare skinned carrion birds are the two-headed variety found in some Outland zones. Cats Another very popular pet, there are several extremely rare and striking skins for cats. The white lions are very rare pets for Alliance players to get, since one can only be spawned by a Horde quest, and the other, while also a quest spawn, must be done at Level 60+ for taming purposes. Crab There are currently no unique crab pets available. However, since very few hunters use crabs as pets, having one at all could be considered rare. Crocolisk White crocolisks such as the Deviate Crocolisk and Deadmire deserve mention, though normal white crocolisks can now be tamed at high level in the Netherstorm in Outland. There is also the Sewer Beast, an especially difficult-to-find rare spawn in the canals of Stormwind. Dragonhawk Dragonhawks are rare creatures in and of themselves. The only ones available to low level adventurers are caster pets. There are general mob dragonhawks in Shadowmoon Valley, and a more difficult to acquire skin in The Botanica and Tempest Keep. Nether Ray Unfortunately, most species of nether ray are cursed with caster stats. In addition, they can only be found in scattered parts of Outland. Non-caster nether rays are located in the instances Slave Pens and Underbog. Gorillas There is only one rare gorilla skin, and that is Uhk'loc from Un'Goro Crater. Hyenas The only rare hyena skin is from the Scarlet Monastery Owls There are a few owls which can only be found in Outland dungeons. Raptor There are quite a few distinct raptor skins, though most can be found on typical mobs. Outland raptors have quite a sinister appearance. They are fairly easy to get once you reach the zone they are in, so they haven't been included here. Ravager Ravager skins are widely varied, seldom with more than one mob for a particular skin. However, there are as of yet no rare spawns or particularly difficult to find ravagers, so each is about equally "rare". Scorpid There are currently no unique or rare scorpid pets available. Serpent Serpent mobs are fairly rare. Most only appear in instances, and are elite. There is only one type of "normal" serpent, found in Shadowmoon Valley in Outland. Spiders There are a lot of spider skins, but only two rare ones. Sporebats There are only three sporebat skins currently in game, and only one of those (Sporewing) is unique. Tallstriders There are three rare Tallstriders, all with unique skins and all rare spawns or special named mobs. Turtles There aren't any unique turtle skins. However, the turtle Kresh from Wailing Caverns is notable for being the lowest level turtle available with the Shell Shield ability. Warp Stalker The typical warp stalker is white with purple stripes. However, there is a species with a unique coloration available in the Netherstorm. Wind serpents Wind serpents are another type of pet which often has caster stats. Because of this, a few skins that are common are in reality quite rare, since only a few rare spawns have normal pet stats. When looking for a wind serpent pet, check the Wailing Caverns - many non-caster versions of this pet can be found in this instance. It's also worth noting Arikara here. While not a rare skin (it uses the easily accessible red wind serpent skin), it does have a special effect associated with it that remains after taming -- whenever the hunter calls the pet, dismounts, or zones in, Arikara will arrive with the same puff of smoke and rumble that occurred when he was summoned during the quest. Wolves Wolves are a popular pet and there are many skins. However, only a few of these skins are unique. External links *Petopia Category:Hunter Pets Category:Creatures